


Chinese Romeo

by goldmuffin



Series: Drunken Truth [1]
Category: EXO
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmuffin/pseuds/goldmuffin
Summary: A drunk Yifan and an irritated Junmyeon





	Chinese Romeo

Parties and Junmyeon are like cyanide salts combined with acid. They just don't react well and instead creates something that is too toxic to be safe, which in this case, Junmyeon's current mood.

The loud booming music, the strong smell of alcohol, the lack of space, some almost having sex right in the open... It was all too much for his liking. He hated it all. But for the sake of his friend's happiness, he still attended.

He grips his glass of apple juice, keeping himself in control.

“WE WERE BOTH YOUNG WHEN I FIRST SAW YOU!”

Junmyeon massages his temple. Jongdae, his younger brother, had decided to plonk himself on the lap of an equally drunk Baekhyun, and Junmyeon had never thought that he would see the day that these two music majors and best members of the glee club sing at such an off-key tune.

And then, a tall figure drapes his back across the two and starts singing in baritone, but also wonky.

“See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns!”

As the three of them start singing in “harmony”, Junmyeon feels another headache coming so he quickly exits the living room, trudging up on Sehun's staircase.

As he arrives, he sees the said young man pinned on the wall by another man his height, and both were grossly making out. The three silver rings on the man's fingers confirms Junmyeon's suspicions that he is indeed Sehun's crush, Huang Zitao.

He would congratulate them now but they pretty much have their tongues shoved in each other's throats to even notice his existence.

He ignores them and instead makes his way to the balcony. There, he breathes in the fresh, evening air, thankful for the space and little silence. He brings his cup of juice to his lips and takes a drink.

If he were to be honest, he should be by his best friend's side right now. Yifan has a very low alcohol tolerance and he wouldn't be shocked of he saw the man doing something crazy right now. But the thing about him was that the things he did while drunk is never something he regrets but rather wishes he could do while sober.

Just as he was about to sip from his cup, he hears something hit the windows beside him.

He turns to the said window and finds rocks being thrown at it. He panics for a minute, afraid that the glass might break, but as he looks down to see who is responsible, he finds his tall best friend holding a cup filled with...stones?

“Wu Yifan! What the hell are you doing?!” He screams at the older. The other seems to be momentarily shocked but when his eyes meet Junmyeon's, he grins. Gums and all.

“Hi Junmyeon! I'm trying to get Juliet to answer me!”

Oh my god, he is butt drunk.

“You're going to break the glass!”

“What?” He asks, taking another rock and tossing it to the window.

“Wu Yifan just you wait for me—” As Junmyeon begins ranting angrily, Yifan stares at him, mouth agape. His best friend is beautiful. Very, _very_ beautiful. His pink, shiny lips were moving and somehow, Yifan did not understand. But he knew of this moment, this particular scene, and he will be damned if he does not make a move.

“—your mom will murder the both of us and Sehun's mom will file a case against—”

Yifan puts a hand over his chest, and keeps his eyes on the beauty above him.

“He speaks. O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a winged messenger of heaven.” He whispers as the light of the moon shines onto the porcelain face of Junmyeon.

“Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air.” He had seen it all happen, their mortal friends always taking a moment of silence to appreciate their very own Aphrodite.

“Yifan, Yifan, how many fucking times—”

Yifan takes a step back and tears his gaze away from the angel. Unbeknownst to him, a drunk Jongin kneels a few feet away from Yifan and stares up at the ranting male.

“Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?”

“Such a fool, you never listen to me—”

“Hey!” Jongin yelled which caused Junmyeon to pause and glare at the boy. Yifan, on the other hand is engaged in a mental battle of whether he should let his presence known or keep himself in the dark where he could behold Kim Junmyeon's beauty.

When the youngest finally has Junmyeon's attention, he smiles and waves at him.

“Hey, Korean Jesus.”

Junmyeon screams.

* * *

 

The next day, Yifan wakes up with a terrible pounding in his head. He groans and sits upright when he notices that he is not in his room.

“Where am I...?”

He doesn't remember what had happened yesterday at Sehun's 21st birthday party. He gets off of the couch he had been sleeping on and tries to find the kitchen.

“—he attempted to climb to the balcony and fell! I won't be surprised if he's dizzy right now—”

“Junmyeon?” He calls out, recognising the voice as he steps under a door frame. There, in the kitchen, he finds his best friend talking to a tall woman who had her back to him. But as Yifan't looked closely, he begins to recognize the figure.

“And he went on a Romeo babbling?”

“Apparently he did. Then my brother came and—”

“Mom?” The elderly woman and Junmyeon both turn their heads towards Yifan's direction and he curses under his breath.

“Good morning, dear. We have a lot to discuss.”

The mother and son fail to notice Junmyeon's blushing face as memories of a pissed Yifan confessing his love for him replayed in his mind.

If there's another thing that Yifan is when drunk, it's that he's very honest.

 

 


End file.
